


Takin' Care of Things

by BookGirlFan



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories about the Phineas and Ferb gang. Some of these are rather old, and I apologize for the sheer corniness that resulted. </p><p>Reposted from fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

"Hi Phineas!" Isabella said as she skipped into the yard. "Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas looked up at her from his blueprints. Because of the snow on the ground, Phineas and Ferb were working around a large table, instead of under their tree like usual. "Hi Isabella! We're working on our Christmas decorations. Want to help?"

"Christmas decorations? Like mistletoe?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" Phineas replied.

"I'd love to help! I can get my Christmas decorating patch." Isabella squealed in excitement. Maybe today she would get a kiss from Phineas!

They quickly got to work, and soon the house was decorated. Isabella carefully hung a sprig of mistletoe in the front doorway, then called Phineas over. "Phineas!"

"Yes Isabella?" he asked, walking over, clipboard in hand.

"Do you think this looks straight?" she asked, sidling a little closer.

"It looks great, Isabella!" He beamed at her.

"But you can't see it right from there. You need to come this way a bit," Isabella said, edging a little closer. Phineas moved closer, Isabella leaned in, and-

"Phineas, could you help me bring in the groceries?" Linda asked.

"Sure, Mom," Phineas said, running outside to help.

Isabella stamped her foot. "Darn it!"


	2. Grounded or Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place directly after 'Candace Gets Busted'.

"Candace, what are you doing up in your room still?" Linda asked, opening the door of the bedroom.

Candace looked up from her magazine. "I'm grounded. Why not stay up here?"

"Candace, you aren't grounded," Linda said, coming further into the room. "The boys told me what happened and how the party wasn't your fault, it just got out of control."

"Really?" Candace asked. When Linda nodded, she jumped off her bed and hugged her mother. "Thanks Mom!"

Candace ran out of her room and into the backyard, where she knew her brothers would be working on their latest project. "Hi Candace!" Phineas called from the top of a cannon. Ferb came out from underneath and nodded at her before disappearing back into a tangle of wires.

"Can you two get over here?" Candace shouted over the noise of a blowtorch. Phineas and Ferb came over, and stood in front of her. "What's up Candace?" Phineas asked.

"Did you two really tell Mom what happened at the party last night?" Candace asked.

Phineas nodded. "Yeah. It wasn't fair for you to get grounded. Mom didn't even know what happened!"

Candace quickly leant down and hugged her brothers. "Thanks you two." She then stepped back and looked at them. "But I'm still going to bust you!" She ran back into the house, yelling, "Mom, Mom! Come and see what the boys are doing!"

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other.

"It was only fair," Ferb said.

Phineas shrugged, and they both got back to their project for the day.


	3. Milk and Memories

The Flynn Fletcher house was dark and silent. Everyone was asleep, dreaming in their beds. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a small noise on the stairs.

Ferb Fletcher crept down the stairs, and snuck into the kitchen. He quietly opened the fridge, and took out a carton of milk, after retrieving a glass from the top cupboard. Ferb then poured a glass of milk and sat at the counter, sipping at his drink.

Ferb enjoyed this time. No one else was awake. He was all alone in the kitchen, in the quiet. He had faint memories of drinking milk with his mother, just like this, back in England. Sitting here with his milk, he was reminded of her.

Ferb finished his milk, put his glass in the sink, and went back to bed. Soon he was asleep in his bed, and once again, the house was dark and silent.


	4. How Do You Know?

"Does Jeremy really like me?" Candace asked her best friend Stacey. "Maybe he just thinks I'm some loser. How am I supposed to know if he actually loves me? Is there some kind of handbook? A manual? I mean, how can I know!"

Stacey rolled her eyes, well used to her best friend's occasional panic attacks. "Of course he likes you. He wouldn't go out with you if he didn't."

"But how do I know? I have to know! I totally have to!" Candace was all set to continue her rant when she was interrupted by a ding from her computer. "You have 1 new email," it said in a cheery voice.

Candace clicked on her email. "It's from Jeremy!" she squealed. "Ooh, I wonder what it says!"

"Why don't you try opening it?" Stacey suggested. Candace opened the email, and read the words inside.

_Candace,_

_I saw this, and thought of you._

_'Last night I looked up at the stars and matched each star to a reason I loved you. I was doing fine till I ran out of stars.'_

_Jeremy_

"Now do you know he loves you?" Stacey asked. Candace just nodded, too overwhelmed with happiness to speak.


	5. Donut

"Ferb," Phineas said one morning as he and his brother sat under the tree in their backyard. "Have you ever wondered why donuts have a hole in the middle? Why take away part of the deliciousness of a donut, and leave just a hole in the middle?" His face lit up. "Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! Let's make an invisible middle piece for donuts! They'll look like normal donuts, but with dough in the holes."

Ferb gave a thumbs up, and they got to work. Soon Isabella came into the yard. "Hi Phineas! Whatcha doin'?" she asked sweetly

"Hi Isabella!" Phineas said happily. "We're making invisible hole fillers for donuts. Wanna help?"

Isabella agreed, and they resumed work. Phineas was signing a delivery form for an industrial sized bag of flour, when he heard a scream. "Phineas!" Isabella shrieked as she fell from the top of a gigantic mixer.

"Isabella!" He shouted. He ran over and was just in time to catch Isabella as she fell. As he held her in his arms, he thought, 'I never liked holes, but Isabella fills this one perfectly.'


	6. Friendship Under the Stars

Gretchen looked up into the sky, awed by the millions of little stars that had come out to light up the sky. She was in the Danville Park, lying on a blanket, and watching the stars. Without looking away, she felt someone sit down beside her, and turn to look at the stars.

"That is Cassiopeia," a British accented voice said. "In Greek mythology, she was the queen of Ethiopia."

Gretchen turned to look at Ferb. "I didn't know you liked stars."

"I liked to look at them when I was little, then wanted to learn all the names," Ferb replied.

Gretchen propped herself up on her elbows. "So do you?" she asked. Ferb raised an eyebrow, and she clarified. "Do you know the names of all the stars?"

Ferb nodded.

"Could you teach me? Not all of them, but a few?" Gretchen asked hopefully. She'd always liked the stars, and this was a great chance to learn more about them, and get to know the quiet British boy.

"What ones would you like to know?" Ferb asked her in return.

Gretchen smiled.


	7. Playdate at the Hiranos

Four year old Ginger Hirano looked up from her toys when she heard a knock on the door. Her mother answered it, and held the door open for four people to come in. Ginger recognized one of them as her sister Stacey's best friend, Candace Flynn, and another as Candace's mother. Her eyes widened when she saw the two little boys that were standing just behind their mother.

The green haired boy noticed her gaze, and nudged his brother. The redhead turned to look at her, a huge grin on his face. He bounced over to her, the other boy following behind. "Hi! I'm Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb!"

"I'm Ginger," the girl said softly. She didn't know any boys outside of school, and was a little nervous having them in her home.

"Hi Ginger! Candace came to play with Stacey, and our mommy is going out, and our daddy is working, so we came here to play with you," Phineas chattered on. "Candace is our big sister, me and Ferb's, but she hasn't been Ferb's sister for long. Ferb's daddy married my mommy, so now I have a brother! Hey, what are you making?" Phineas's attention was distracted by the clay on the table in front of Ginger.

Ginger stared at Phineas, trying to understand everything that he had said. Realizing he had asked a question, she shook her head and answered him. "I'm making a clay person."

"Cool! Can Ferb and I play too? We like to make things!" Phineas said, grinning at her, then at his brother. Ferb just nodded.

"Okay!" All three got to work with the clay, and soon there was a small army of miniature clay people standing on the table. Just then there was a knock on the door, and Linda came in.

"Look at all the clay people! Did you make those, boys?" Linda asked, kneeling down to look at them.

Phineas pulled Ginger over, saying, "It was Ginger's idea!"

"That's great, boys. We have to go now, so say goodbye to Ginger," Linda said.

"Bye Ginger!" Phineas shouted eagerly as Linda pushed both her boys to the door, Candace reluctantly trailing after.

"Wait!" Ginger ran to the door, catching into Phineas's sleeve and pulling him close. "Does your brother ever talk?" she whispered seriously.


	8. Gone for the Holidays

There was a sad gathering of people outside the Garcia-Shapiro home. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and all the Fireside Girls had come to say goodbye to Isabella. She was spending a week of the school holidays in Mexico.

Isabella came out her front door, pulling her suitcase behind her. "It's only a week, guys," Isabella said, biting her lip to hold back tears. "It isn't't forever."

"It feels like it," Phineas muttered to himself. In a louder tone, he continued, "I'll miss you Isabella."

"Really?" Isabella said, looking much happier.

"We all will." Phineas spread his arms out, including the whole group in his gesture.

Isabella's smile dropped slightly. "I'll miss you guys too."

"Isa! We are going now!" Mrs Garcia-Shapiro called from the car. Isabella quickly hugged her friends, holding Phineas a little longer than the others, before getting into the front seat.

"Bye!" Isabella called.

"Bye, Isabella!" Her friends shouted after her. The group gradually drifted away, until only Phineas and Ferb were left, watching until the car could no longer be seen.

"Come back soon, Isabella," Phineas said quietly. Ferb put a hand in his brother's shoulder as they both turned back to their yard.


	9. Recovery Mission

"Another recovery mission," Henry grumbled. "Why do I always have to be the one who gets the recovery missions? Can't the agents ever take their own jetpacks back to base?"

Henry looked down at his tracking device. All OWACA gadgets came with trackers, set on a secret frequency. Gadgets were often lost on mission, and one of the worst agents for losing things was Agent P, of Major Monogram's division.

Today he had lost his jetpack right under the Doofensmirtz Evil Inc. building. "Here we go again. Picking up a jetpack, walking back to base, and hoping no one sees me carrying something so weird. Yep, just another day as a recovery guy at OWACA."


	10. Not Just Friends

'When did it get so awkward?' I wonder. 'Isabella has been my best friend since forever. Why is it so hard to talk to her now, just because we are teenagers?'

I see Isabella coming out her front gate. "Isabella!" I call out to her. She crosses the street, her long black hair flowing out behind her, looking so beautiful - wait, what? Isabella is my best friend, I can't think of her like that!

She looks at me, and suddenly I'm tongue tied. I don't know what to say to her. "Um," I stutter. "H-hi, Isabella."

She looks upset. "Phineas, why don't you talk to me anymore?"

"I do talk to you!" I protest. "I'm talking now. We're talking!"

"Not like we used to! We used to talk about everything. We were best friends. Aren't we friends any more?"

She's looking at me, with her big blue eyes, and a pleading look on her face. Suddenly, I realise why I can't treat Isabella like a friend anymore. "No, Isabella, I don't want to be your friend anymore."

She steps away from me, looking at me with horror, then turns away.

I turn her head back to me, and cringe inside at the tears in her eyes. "Let me finish, Isabella," I say gently. "I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your boyfriend."


	11. She Likes Me?

Fourteen year old Phineas Flynn stared in shock at the gate, where Isabella had just stormed out, after finally losing her temper at his continued obliviousness. Finally, he turned to Ferb, who was standing beside him.

"Isabella likes me?" Phineas asked rhetorically. "How long has that been going on?"

"Since we were five" Ferb promptly replied.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me!" Phineas exclaimed. At that, everyone turned to look at him. Phineas looked around at all the people who had gathered for the day's big activity and noticed their stares. "Wait, you guys all knew?"

"Uh, dude, could she have been any more obvious?" A random guy from the back called out. This was quickly met with a chorus of agreement. "Yeah!" "Totally!" "Yeah, she, like, totally digs you, man!" "Obviously!" You didn't know?"

When the crowd had quietened down, Phineas asked, "Okay, was there anyone other than me that didn't know?"

Everyone in the crowd took a step back, leaving one man in a sombrero standing by himself. "Hola!" He said cheerily. "Me no comprende Ingles."

After giving his brother a moment to comprehend this revelation, Ferb told him, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go after her!"


	12. Do You Like Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, my apologies for the sappy writing. I like to think I've gotten better since this.

Suzy Johnson and Django Brown were walking home from their date. They had gone out to dinner, to celebrate Django's return from art school for the holidays. As they walked along, they chatted, Django telling Suzy about college life, and the new friends he had made.

They stopped outside the Johnson home, standing silently in the moonlight night. Suzy turned to Django, looking up at him through long eyelashes. "Do you like me?" she asked shyly, uncertain of what he truly felt.

"No." Came the answer.

She turned her head away, tears filling her eyes. She had thought he cared about her, that he might really like her, despite the age difference.

Fingers on her chin gently tilted her head upwards, so her eyes met his. "You didn't let me finish," Django said softly. "I don't just like you, Suzy Johnson. I am in love with you."


End file.
